In this life and the next
by Wombatron
Summary: H.G hasnt seen Myka in over a century. Her lover died in her arms in the crumbling castle of Mr Stoker. So how was she here? And why does she call herself Bianca? (Sorry i suck at summarys but hey the storys good)
1. Chapter 1

That smell…

H.G swung her head back and forth trying to pinpoint the object of her senses desire. It had been over a century since she last inhaled something so intoxicating.

She took off, the shadows jumping to hide her presence from the mere mortals who plagued the streets, their lives served no more purpose than to feed the flitting vampire. The Victorian bound over a large metal fence, the alleyway cloaking everything but a few flashes of moonlight, H.G turned the corner to see a couple pressed together at the entrance of a conjoining alley.

H.G's senses told her that the one of the couple was Myka…

But there was no way that Myka could have survived…

The Victorian silently slid forward, the shadows ever her only companion. On closer inspection the female of the couple had curly brown hair just like the love she had lost all those years ago, but something was wrong, the male; his head pushed against the cold wall, was being… drank from.

"Myka?" H.G whispered, placing her hand on the female's shoulder, her heart fighting with her brain as to how this could be possible. The female whipped around and in a split second had the unsuspecting vampire pinned against the opposite wall, snarling fiercely to protect its food. "Back off his mine" the female growled shoving her forearm into H.G's neck, even if she didn't need to breathe the action hurt. "Myka?" H.G asked again, her eyes tearing at the sight of the females black eyes, this wasn't her Myka; it was nothing but a monster… Just like herself.

"Who the hell is Myka?" the female asked, her expression softening slightly at the tearing woman, only slightly. H.G composed herself and allowed her inner monster to emerge, her vision filling with the black cloud of her animalistic nature, she shoved the female away from her and ran off, the shadows once more her only solace.

"Wait!" the female called; her body was wreaking havoc with her brain, the only thing she could process from the mixed signals was that she needed to find the fellow vampire, now!

/

H.G leapt up onto the side of an old sculpted building, her arms clinging to the curves of art, she allowed her inner demon to stay in control, the ex-agent needed time to think about how this was possible.

_She had seen Myka die in her arms, the blood pooling around them, Bram Stoker had captured her lover during a mission at Warehouse 12, slowly torturing her over several days. When the Victorian finally found her location it was too little too late. The animal had experimented on her obviously; the needles and tubes protruding from her limbs were evidence of that. He had a large array of brightly coloured beakers placed on the ends on the foreign injections, pumping Myka full of drugs and poisons no human could survive, but somehow she did._

_**H.G ran inside the animals crumbling castle, tesla armed and ready, her only guide was her lover's loud cries of pain and anguish. She swept her arms back and forth in the trained moves of a Warehouse agent, her eyes determined.**_

_**The ex-agent turned into the grotesque laboratory only to be injected swiftly with a small syringe of dark red liquid tinged with light green specks. The scientist jumped back in preparation of H.G's reaction, he was at least smart enough to do that, the English woman let out a cry of surprise and swung her arm around and knocked her forearm against the animals temple. She grimaced at the ungraceful crumpling of his skinny frame; that was going to hurt later, but not as much as what H.G was going to do to the sad excuse for a man.**_

_**She approached her lover's side and took a handful of needles out, droplets of blood appearing at the leftover holes. The younger woman's head rolled over lazily to look at H.G, she grimaced at the missing obstructions, "Helena" she whispered, her bloody arm rising slowly to cup her lover's neck. **_

"_**Myka, do you think you can walk" H.G asked pulling out another handful of needles, carefully this time, from the younger woman's neck, the holes creating a small stream of blood down her already pale neck. The Victorian realised that she wouldn't be able to pull out all of the needles without killing her partner, she looked at Myka's face and saw only concern for her health.**_

"_**Helena are you ok? Did Stoker hurt you?" Myka whispered coughing slightly at the strain it was taking her body to work. H.G smiled slightly, reassuring her lover that she was fine. The younger woman returned the gesture and pulled H.G in for a light embrace, the 30 or so needles left in Myka's body making it hard to move.**_

_**The English woman sighed and picked up her lover gently, cradling her to her chest, Myka gasped in pain but made no indication of her wanting the Victorian to stop. H.G looked down at Myka's staining neck and started to breakdown inside "My love I…" H.G started pulling the younger woman as close as she would allow, her selfishness was fighting her need to keep Myka from feeling any more pain. "Helena, we are not ones to say goodbye, we never have been, we are above that and you know it." Myka breathed, oxygen wasn't working as well as before and she was starting to see black spots in her vision.**_

"_**Please don't say goodbye, I will always be with you, in your thoughts or your heart, I will never leave you." The younger woman cupped her lovers neck "I love you Miss Wells, I just hope that we meet again someday, in this life or the next" Myka raised her body, despite the fresh wave of excruciating pain emitting from every crevice of her limbs and kissed the woman she had grown to love.**_

_**If death was going to be stubborn and take her just when everything was good and right in her life, then at least she would kiss the only reason she lived, one last breath of life before the cold clutches of death consumed her.**_

H.G remembered the woman's last touch like it had happened only hours ago, after the sweet contact had broken the woman died, her last breath shuddering and strained. The vampire clenched her eyes in pain and sadness, after that day something had broken inside of her, her lovers brother Pete, had tried to console her as well as Charles but she was too far gone. Then Christina died, the last ray of light left in her life was extinguished and the shadows became her only companion.

_With all of the goodness gone, the injection that Stoker had plunged into her started to work. Her upper jaw twisted and pulled into large fangs, stretching over her bottom lip, her back cracked and morphed into a taller more lithe shape with unbounding flexibility and strength. Her once pale skin rippled and bubbled, showing off the bulking up muscles and hardening sinew. H.G's eyes were the worst of all, her eyes plunged into the darkest onyx any eye has been graced to see, the once whites turned a blend of maroon and small pulsing specks of green._

_The pain was so excruciating that when she lost her vision to the darkness, the Victorian had fallen off the balcony of her 3 story home. _

_Only to land feet first…_

_This couldn't be real! Stoker had written of such a phenomenon but never had the woman really thought it a possibility. _

_She was a vampire._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bianca ran after the mysterious vampire she had pinned against the wall, her victim long forgotten.

She swung up onto a nearby dumpster and vaulted her body over the lip of an apartment building. The confused woman allowed her inner demon to follow the scent of her new prey, filtering out all of the dank smells of modern Los Angeles.

The vampire slowly traced the neighbouring buildings with her black gaze.

She had never found another of her kind other than the sweet red-head Claudia. As much as she loved her like a sister, it was nothing like what she had felt in those few seconds of contact, the strangers body flush against hers.

Bianca couldn't figure out the connection. Maybe she was a person she had crossed in her life before; Bob always said that as much as she was evil; there had to have been good in her once, right? There was a gap in her memory but her body still remembered.

She had called her Myka, who the hell was that? She was Bianca; she had been for over a century…

So many questions played around in the vampires half coherent brain; she needed the one who could answer them. The creature of the night felt the air with her senses again and found no trace, the sweet smell was gone. "Damn" Bianca cried out in frustration, not only had she lost her dinner but also her new curiosity.

Bianca walked through the front door of the old abandoned warehouse where she worked, it wasn't ideal but it did its job. Over thirty years ago it used to be a storage unit for the older non-functioning models of Bentley, the cars were fine but they were missing one ideal piece that would make them work properly, for them to be stunning like their brethren.

The American chased after crooks for a living, collecting rewards and using it to fund her little group's research.

The job wasn't hard with Todd's tech skills and both vampires inner monsters hunting down their prey with practiced skill, after all; they had been at this for little over a century. Even if Todd was only a recent addition, he was smarter than most of the local food. Claudia had picked him up in some strange gathering of the odder people, a 'convention' she called it.

She had intended to feed on him and leave, it was easier at these gatherings, the people wanted to believe in the strange and wonderful. But the clumsy human went and got himself smashed in between two cars, Claudia couldn't bear leaving the boy; so she gave him enough blood to heal but not enough to fully turn the walking blood bank.

Therefore he was accidently given the position as her slave of sorts, she couldn't feed from him but he naturally did the things she needed him to do, just as any good slave does. She didn't realise that half turning a human leaves there bodies in a sort of stasis where they are half-half, they would be immortal yes but they don't inherit any other traits than the agelessness and a better immune system. Also the passing urges to do things for their master before the dominant even knows they want it.

Bianca strolled up the aisles of old broken cars toward the smart little human she wanted to visit, she had never really used his technical skills for personal use, but in the vampires head this was an emergency.

"Hey Bianca" Todd called from behind his computer screen; "Todd" Bianca replied in her usual sultry tone, the tech was probably waiting for his master to return.

"Have you found anything on the reversion process? One that doesn't involve killing several people" the boy asked hopefully, his glasses shining in the lamplight; Bianca looked at the human "not as yet" she whispered. Todd shook his head in frustration and opened up a few screens of code, the poor food on legs had been searching for over 3 years now to find a cure for his master, to no avail.

The vampire tipped her head and smiled "Todd, could you spare a few minutes of your time to look up someone for me?" The submissive looked up and grimaced "who am I searching for; please don't say someone in the porn industry because those websites have some nasty atomic viruses".

The American smiled again "no, not again, I think Claudia nearly killed me after that fiasco. I want you to look up a 'Myka' for me" Todd looked up at the leaning vampire and frowned "last name?" he asked, typing the first name into a website search bar.

It was Bianca's turn to frown "I don't know, could you run the first name through any records dating back to the late 1800's" she tried, hoping to strike better luck. If the woman knew the vampire before her memory loss, she must have turned up around her human life, hence 1800's.

Todd shrugged and obeyed, typing furiously, his eyes were speeding between images and texts; searching for something Bianca wasn't even sure was real. After a few minutes of this Todd let out a small gasp, in her inhuman speed the vampire was over his shoulder looking at… herself.

In the picture was her new friend and a woman who looked like she could be the vampires twin, they were oblivious to the camera man, capturing the moment in black and white. The pair were clad in 1800's style pants and differently cut blouses, 'Myka' was wearing a slightly darker shade, It was grey in the older photo but Bianca couldn't be certain.

They were staring into each other's eyes intently and clasping onto each other, foreheads touching. 'Myka' was holding Bianca's friend's waist and her friend was cupping 'Myka's' face. A picture taken of the women's perfect world away from reality, where they could openly love each other and just… gaze.

Bianca couldn't breathe; she had never met this woman before so how was this even possible? She needed to talk to Bob.

"Thank you Todd, tell your little Goo-Queen I will be back later, I have to go and talk to Bob" the American whispered into the stunned human's ear as she retracted from her position over his shoulder. The tech nodded mutely and kept on staring at the screen, the vampire turned and walked through the aisles of broken but still beautiful cars and again like always it made her think of how alike they were to herself. They were beautiful models, made for great lives and adventures, but were stunted from one missing piece, that one thing preventing full potential.

She knew the thought was selfish each time, but she couldn't help but think that if she had her memories she might have been happy. That picture rang a truer note in the brunettes head next to her reoccurring thought. She had been happy; whoever cursed her to this life had not only taken her mortality and her memories, but also her life, her good life.

The vampire huffed in frustration at her endlessly swirling thoughts and pushed open the old metal door, stepping out into the cold night air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

H.G pulled open the 'Not Myka's' apartment window and slid into the dark room, using her inner creatures eyesight to establish her surroundings. The Victorian was in what could only be the lounge room/ kitchen, her constant shadowy companion was stretched all the way across the room, making H.G look like the horrid demon that she held inside, gnarled and deadly.

The vampire walked slowly across the room, her attention darting from one object to the next, each item reminding H.G of the Myka she once knew, causing her humans dark eyes to tear up once more.

"Damn tears, begone" the Victorian muttered, letting out a breathless chuckle, as always thinking back to all the times Myka had gotten caught up when reading her novels out loud for H.G at the dead of night, her ex-lover liked standing near the hearth, arms raised in the air to emphasise important parts of the text.

The old English woman came to a stop next to the bookcase, only to be sorely disappointed, this new woman did have all the books Myka once had and more, but they were newer versions, only a select few were hard-backs.

The vampire huffed and walked into the new Myka's bedroom just as the front door opened and the apartment owner walked in, one arm around a large human skull etched with various old and powerful symbols, the other arm holding a phone to the vampire's ear.

"Yes Harry I will return Bob in one piece, I thought you trusted me more than that, given all that we have… done together" the 'not Myka' whispered into the phone, H.G felt her inner demon raise its head in anger, Myka was hers, not some bumbling Neanderthals play thing.

The 'not Myka' walked over to the kitchen counter and placed the old skull on the top a small white cotton pillow. "Ok Harry! I'll return your friend completely unscathed, I really wish you would put more faith in me, inside and out of the bedroom" 'Not Myka' teased the male on the other end of the phone, making H.G lose a fraction more control over her snarling inner monster.

The male must have responded with a series of untrusting phrases as 'not Myka' stated at normal volume "ah, ye of little faith" then hung up the phone. The vampire threw her phone through the still darkened rooms, over HGs head and onto the duvet. The unknown visitor made a mental note that her unwitting host did not need lights to navigate her apartment, just like the vampire hiding in her ex-lovers bedroom.

'Not Myka' raised her hand and brushed the top of the old skull, stroking it. "You know I'm not a magic Genie right? You just have to ask me to appear and not rub my extremely old skull. As much as my ghosty head loves to feel like an evil fluffy cat" came a voice just to the left of H.G, startling the hiding vampire from her spot and into the kitchen with an equally surprised 'Not Myka'.

A white haired, sly faced, waist coat clad apparition whom H.G fathomed was Bob walked into the room after the startled vampire, grinning like a child who found the hidden stash of Christmas presents.

"Bob, look what you found, took only 3 seconds, I am impressed" 'not Myka' laughed aloud, trying to cover her own surprise with banter.

But the apparition would have none of it, "this is I assume what you stole me for?" the ghost asked, eyeing the stiffly standing vampire a few feet away from himself. The American hung her head slightly in shame "I couldn't find her, so yes this is what I 'stole' you for, it's not like you were doing anything exciting" 'not Myka' tried again, failing to cover her apprehension once more.

"Bob is it? How did you find me in there?" H.G growled, not at all pleased that her normal stealth skills where useless at this point. The ghost turned his head and smiled in what was quickly becoming his normal manner and replied "that's for me to know and you to find out, Bianca here has been asking for over a decade and I still won't tell her".

The annoyed vampire swivelled her head around suddenly to look at the American "so it's Bianca" the Victorian said aloud, "I like Myka better" she added in her head, 'Bianca' just didn't justify the uniqueness that the name 'Myka' presented for her ex-lover.

The younger woman sighed and nodded "what would your name be?" she asked, even if she already knew the answer. "Gerri, Gerri Dandridge" H.G stated, using her old nickname given by terrified townsfolk whenever they saw her inner demon for themselves.

Bianca laughed at the nickname, her brain flicking back to the old Fright Night movies they used to play in the 80's, "well Gerri, may I ask what you're doing in my apartment?" the American asked, once again stroking the old skull with her fingertips, causing Bob to frown, but stay quite.

The biologically older vampire shrugged and walked back over to the bookshelf, turning away from the younger woman, "I needed to make sure you were real" H.G stated simply, her eye catching on an old hardback copy of The Island of Doctor Moreau and smiling. "Well you could have waited and I would have confirmed your suspicions Helena" Bianca replied boldly, using the name that was captioned on the bottom of Todd's found picture.

H.G whipped around and stared through the darkness at the woman across the kitchen bench, she couldn't have this conversation without seeing her lost loves face fully. In her inhuman speed the Victorian flicked on the overhead light and placed the old skull in the other woman's bedroom, closing the wooden door. She sped back and stood up close to Bianca, her eyes tracing every crevice of those startling green eyes she had dreamt of for over a hundred years, she felt her deaden heart thud once in her chest, her breath of life.

"Clever one as always my love" H.G whispered reaching out and stroking her lovers impossibly curly strands, savouring the feel. Bianca was startled at the flurry of movement and the Victorians gentle loving touch, it caused her chest to squeeze up with uncomfortable pressure, she took a step back.

"I am not your love Helena" the younger woman whispered quietly, becoming uncharacteristically shy.

As much as she would usually take advantage of such a beautiful woman her brain screamed at her not to dare. This was the closest thing to her past that she had encountered in a long time; she needed to be patient and figure out the right course of action.

The English woman took this as rejection and she sighed, she kept forgetting this wasn't her Myka, just a really realistic knock-off. She walked toward the window and dropped off the 28 story height, landing on her feet as always; her shadows were mocking her, teasing her for her dilemma.

They splayed across the ground and wrapped themselves together, playing out H.G's long missed lovers embrace, the vampire swatted at them impatiently, she didn't need this right now. She stepped toward one of the shadows and started to run, her companion following as always.

"Damn Bianca, I don't think I have ever seen you back down from a challenge" Bob called from his new appearance on the couch; the apparition was leaning against the edge of the back with his arms crossed. "Oh shut it you old sack of mist" Bianca snapped, jeez even her insults were pathetic, what was with this woman and her effect of the younger woman's mind-set?

Bianca picked up her phone and the old skull from their spot on her duvet.

She fiddled with the keys on the Android touch-pad and called up Claudia, she needed her old companions memory on this extremely weird situation.

"Claude? Yes it's me, who else is there on your phone named Bianca, I mean come on, you're smarter than that" Bianca chastised, lightly playing with her friend "I need to pick your brain over, can you meet me at the apartment, sunrise is coming soon and I don't want to peel a sundried Claudia off the concrete. Ok see you soon Goo queen, no I won't stop using the nickname, I don't care if it's been over thirty years since the incident I like reminding you of it" Bianca finished with a grin, her baby sister of a vampire always found a way to make her smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Claudia hung up the phone and sighed, why did her sister have a habit of calling at the worst of times? The baby vampire bent down and picked her dinner up off the floor, the male was good while he lasted, but he still lacked the stamina she was always on the lookout for.

The creature of the night slung the male over her shoulder and unlocked the motel door, running through the shadows with her inhuman speed. The human was still alive and would think the night a pleasant dream, thanks to her inner demons trancing ability's, making the poor man forget her seducing skills and feeding frenzy. Even after over a century the young vampire still had a bad habit of mixing 'business' with pleasure, which never ended well…

She deposited the attractive blonde male at the back of a nearby, safer looking club. The red-head pecked the male gently on the temple and whispered her thanks for the 'good time', making the man smile in his unconscious state; he was going to remember this as one hell of a good dream in the morning.

The leather clad female turned on her heel and slid her way into the shadows, bending the light slightly to her will, her sister didn't normally call her up to pick her 'memory', but if she did, it was something important and personal. Bianca wasn't the personal type.

Bianca turned her head at the incomprehensible sound of her baby companion arriving and whipped around, blocking her sisters attempt to catch the older vampire by surprise. The younger girl kicked out her leg and tried to take her sisters balance away from her. The older female blurred slightly and dodged the move with ease; the red-head was always sluggish after feeding.

"Tisk tisk little sister, you really must stop playing with your food, it makes you slow…" the brunette chastised, reaching out to grab her sister's forearm as it attempted to collide with the crease between her shoulder and her neck, wrapping the offending limb behind the sloppy vampires back, pushing the girls knees to the floor.

Claudia growled and attempted to shift from her sisters vice like grip; by sliding downward… the only thing this achieved was a more efficient hold for Bianca. The 'lead agent' grinned in victory when the younger woman hissed, letting her forehead rest on the floor, her gesture one of defeat.

The older woman eased her hold and flipped sister over, smiling at the pouting face "no fair, you haven't practised with me in ages" Claudia complained, shoving at her sisters chest, trying to get the woman off her high ground. "That's no excuse, you could have played with those 'trainers' your so fascinated with" Bianca pointed out, finally letting up and rising gracefully, hand outstretched.

The red-head rolled her eyes and took the hand, rising with less grace and stumbling slightly, "I can't play with them and you know it, one wrong move and we have a very dead mass of human" Claudia remarked, swatting her sister's arm playfully. The 'lead agent' shrugged and looped her arm with her companions and they left the high-rise apartment, walking up the main stairs to the rooftop.

Bianca loved it here, you had such a great view of the world, even it wasn't green hills and fluffy animals. Los Angeles had enough light to allow the older night dweller to fantasise about the sun, something she hadn't seen for several years, she missed the warmth it produced when it reached your skin (not the burning to death kind), the vampire didn't remember much about it but like always, her body did.

Her sister coughed and nudged the vampire gently "sooo, what did you want to talk about?" the girl asked, scuffing her shoes on the gravel floor. The older woman walked over to the ledge and sat down, swinging hers legs against the 40th story roof, bumping them off the top of the window.

"Do you remember me from before?" Bianca started slowly, her eyes glued to the flashing casino lights, she had asked this question many a time but the red-head never answered her, she always changed the subject to something lighter.

Claudia shrugged and sat down next to her sister, leaning her head on the brunettes shoulder "I remember small bits" she whispered, the girl couldn't figure out why she needed to admit the meagre piece of information now… but it just felt right.

The older female stiffened and dipped her head to look at her sister's face, which she wisely chose to keep blank. "What do you remember Miss 'Lets avoid the one thing I have ever asked you for!'" Bianca growled but kept still, she was mad sure, but she didn't want Claudia retracting back from what little she had let up.

"I remember you with this man, more like man-child if you ask me, I think he was your brother but I don't know… I only met him once." The girl mumbled into the 'lead agents' shoulder, her mind flashing back to the day she was remembering.

The vampire breathed in deeply and told her story.

_Where the hell is Joshua? He said he would be here by now!_

**The poorly dressed girl was pacing the train yards of cold, sludge ridden New York. Her brother had promised he would be back within the hour with food.**

**That was 3 hours ago…**

**Claudia felt her stomach make another body crumpling groan, bending the girl over in pain; she needed to get some food before she passed out. **

_I just hope I'm as good as I think I am_

**The amateur thief walked into the main part of the station, sliding in amongst all the tailored suits and heavily layered dresses. She just needed some bread; it didn't even have to be good! Just something to tide her over until Joshua arrived. The girl navigated the wave of bodies with relative ease; her dirty orphan look was filtered out easily by the brightly coloured rich prats of the higher society.**

**Turning at the fourth platform, the thief found a nice pillar to lean against while scouting out a potential target, she needed something easy, a forgotten pastry would do…**

_Oh damn, easy target 4'oclock _

**A duo stepped off the newly arrived train, arms linked in a playful manner. **

**One, the male, dressed in a simple dress shirt, was saying something loudly that sounded like "there's going to be some lady lovin tonight!" whilst the female, dressed in male dress pants and a bright white blouse, punched him in the arm hard, making the male cringe with a mock look of horror on his face.**

**The red-head took an instant liking to them, they were quirky to say the least, not many women were bold enough to wear a two piece outfit, let alone openly defy their male companion. What was even weirder was the male seemed to take the hit as a sign of playfulness and tucked the woman's head under his arm, rubbing her mass of curls with his free hand, causing her to squeal in protest threating to kill the male. After her outburst the male wisely let her go, taking off toward Claudia's position on the pillar.**

_Too easy…_

**The thief lined up her shot and stuck her arm out at the last second, snatching up the dangling pouch her eyes had landed on.**

_Coin purse! Score! _

**She quickly turned the other way as the woman came up not far behind the male, her arms pumping fast as she started to run, again unusual…**

**Claudia reached out her empty hand and stuck it into the back of the female's pants, missing her shot of the woman's pocket and fished out a small metal contraption.**

_What the…_

_Holy crap their cops, that's a gun!_

_I just stole a gun… Run you idiot_

**The girl made a break for it; if the cops caught her they would hang her for sure! **

**She turned off out of the crowd into the exit tunnel, thankful to be rid of the nail bitting slow pace. **

**Just as she made it to the grey streets on the outskirts of town; the thief felt a hand on her shoulder and on instinct she swung her arm out, trying to make contact with any part of the stranger's body. The red-head felt contact as her protruding ulnar hit the strangers mouth, cutting their lip, she slipped out of the grip on her shoulder and started to run again, glimpsing the blurred figure of the male from the train station sitting heavily, his hand covering his mouth.**

**Claudia jogged to the dingy docks of New York, searching for her hiding spot in the rotted remains of a beached naval ship. She let out a puff of relief when she made it to her rusted metal door; the familiarity was nice for a change.**

**The orphan pulled at the door but the rusting hinges stuck fast, age cursing it to stay still, also leaving the girl out in the open…**

**There was a small cough and a tap on the 15 year olds shoulder, causing her to jump and whip around, jerking her leg out violently, instinct kicking in. The female from the train station sidestepped her easily and grabbed her wrist, fluidly tucking her arm behind her back, bringing out a wince of pain.**

**The captor retrieved the gun and coin purse, placing the weapon back in its place and the purse into a small purple box, shaped much like a liquorice container, the box was placed on the ground. **

"**Oh thank god Myka, I don't wanna know what this boy could have gotten up to with your Tesla, I thought Nikola told you not to take it out on social visits" the male called from a good 30 metres away, waving one arm while the other held a handkerchief to his nose, the white long soaked with red.**

_Myka, that's an unusual name… What the hell, you're about to die and your thinking that! Escupee girl escupee._

**Claudia hung her head in mock shame, effectively covering her concentrating face, calculating out weak spots in the woman's hold. "Well Pete if you weren't carrying around Francisco Pizarro's coin purse then you wouldn't have attracted the poor kid; you know how bad the whammy on this thing is… I'm surprised we caught him in time" Myka responded, moving the red head around so her partner could retrieve the coin purse.**

**The girl wriggled when the agent turned her and fell out of her grasp, hitting the cold metal floor of the docks. She tried to scramble away but her body betrayed her, all of her adrenaline gone.**

**It left a small energy sapped shell behind, collapsing her back to the floor, her peasant hat falling off.**

"**Oh snap Myke's, he's a she" Pete exclaimed, scooping up the hat, smiling in spite of the situation, the girl didn't mean any harm.**

_Please don't kill me, I didn't mean to steal your gun; please I'm so sorry, I didn't know…_

**Claudia looked up, her eyes pleading, she stayed on the ground, fingers running through her deep red curls, she didn't get to feel them often, it was reassuring.**

**The woman, Myka, stooped down and looked at the silently pleading orphan and smiled, she slowly reached out and helped the child to her feet, a knowing look lacing her features. "You did nothing wrong kid, we won't report you, just don't steal from cops again you hear?" Pete told her off lightly, still smiling like Joshua did when she fell over, like a brother would.**

**Myka punched Pete in the arm again "leave the poor girl alone" the woman hissed, she shook her head and handed over a small ring from her own hand, sliding it onto the child's thumb. "Here, this will fetch you a pretty sum at the right store, I hope you don't though, Helena will kill me!" the cop laughed letting Claudia go.**

_She's letting me go? Shush Claude, you're not gonna die today! Thank the damn woman so you can get out of here_**.**

"**Thank you, I am in your debt" the red head whispered, a small smile gracing her features at the kindness, the ring was complex looking, it was made from over-lapping lines of gold and silver.**

_A puzzle ring?_

**She watched Pete scoop up the purple box and once again link his arm with Myka "H.G's going to kill you, you know that right?" he asked his female companion, chuckling at the nonchalant face she was pulling "I can think of a few ways to make her forget about that little dilemma" Myka responded secretively before turning with her attachment and striding off.**

**The girl walked back to her door, which opened easily… oddly enough, fiddling with the small links.**

**Her brain figuring out the puzzle piece by piece. **

**Later that night Claudia discovered the inscription placed on the inward side of the ring, the words filling the whole inner space.**

"_**Time and space"**_

"_**Good and Evil"**_

"_**Right and Wrong"**_

_**This ring is a puzzle, beautiful in appearance and design, every small fissure connecting to another, completing its complexity and matchlessness.**_

_**Just like you**_

_**I wish only for you my love, in this life and the next**_

_**Helena George Bering-Wells**_

Claudia looked up at the end of her tale and pulled off a small gold and silver ring, lifting it up into the slowly brightening air. Bianca gasped and held out her hand, allowing the young vampire to slide it onto her ring finger.

It fit perfectly.

"How…" Bianca whispered, fighting with the familiar weight of the ring, her body welcoming it to its old place on her skin.

**Authors Note: I did actually mean to spell escape as escupee, I was watching 'Finding Nemo' whilst writing this chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**Hi to the guys who have read this story, I'm really sorry for the huge gap between chapters but life just got hectic and I had writers block… **

**But I'm back now and unblocked thanks to Sacrem, it is a short chapter but I promise more soon.**

**So enjoy this chapter, and thank you Sacrem for the help.**

'Come on, come on, come on' H.G chanted in her head, forcing her body move faster and faster, the shadows struggling to keep up with her pace, 'I just need to find one' she whispered to her companions, the blurs jumping the walls.

They whispered as always 'one will never be enough Helena, you know it, you have always needed her, and you'll never be satisfied until you have her' Myka's soft voice mocked her, the shadows sneaking closer to H.G's heels.

'**NO!**' H.G roared, her eyes flooded with darkness, halting her sprint, she grabbed onto the nearest building and hauled herself up the side, her claws cutting through the concrete like butter. She found herself at the top of the U.S Bank Tower her chest heaving from the strength of her need.

She felt the change overtake her fully and she knew she had to get the only thing that she couldn't have…

'MYKA, I NEED YOU' the monster shrieked into the cold night air, the vibrations of her plea flowing through the air to the younger vampires window, calling to her lost memories.

/

/

"Helena" Myka whispered, she wasn't Bianca anymore; she couldn't be without waking herself up… This sleep-walking state would have to do. Myka slid out of bed and opened the window, dawn was fast approaching… she would only have a few minutes with her lover.

She let out a high pitched wave of sound out to her Helena, she would met her half-way she coded out.

"I'm here my love" Myka whispered to the shadows, she jumped out her window, smashing the glass and flung herself forward, using the sill as a propellant.

/

/

Claudia heard the window smash and sped out of her room and into Bianca's, just as her sister's inner creature flung itself off the windowsill. "Bianca what are you doing!" the baby vampire asked the empty room, she had to stop her sister before the sun came up, no way was she going to let the love sick vampire become deep fried with a touch of extra crispy on the side.

The vampire's eyes followed her sisters trail out the window, the idiot had cut herself, the deep maroon dripping off the glass onto the brick wall, the red-head dipped her finger into the coloured fluid and let her tongue dart out to taste it.

"_I've got to reach her, my love, my Helena"_

"Oh come on, now she's sleep walking" the girl grumbled, dawn was coming and her sister wasn't thinking rationally.

"Frack knuckle, 'Myka!'" Claudia called out to the far away blurred figure, an hour's drive away. The American let her inner demon take over, she would need its speed and its ability's…

Claudia backed up and fell out the window, back first, straight into a shadowed paved alley, her demon melted into the shadow, like a diver would a body of water and popped out of a roadway floor a few blocks away, being vaulted into the air, the momentum taking her.

The vampire landed and started shadow jumping along the lightening ground, the sun was starting to peep out over the town.

/

/

'Darling your back' H.G hummed into the air, she felt the other vampire leap onto her back, embracing her from behind, this was Bianca, she would always be less than what H.G needed.

"Mine" Myka growled into her ear, burying her fangs into her lovers neck, there wasn't time for pleasantries, time was running out and she needed H.G inside of her.

"Bianca!" H.G exclaimed in surprise, reflexively throwing the vampire off, the invasive creature skid to a halt a few metres away, coming up into a crouch, hand braced on the ground.

"What are you doing?!" H.G yelled at the other creature, her demon was still half wavering, not in control, but ready in a split second, she couldn't hurt Myka… but Bianca had taken it too far.

"Helena, it's me, I've missed you so much" Myka husked out through her fangs, her tongue licking the residual blood from her lips, she needed more.

"Myka…" H.G whispered, the way Bianca was talking was different, sure she sounded aroused but the softness was there.

The sleep dazed vampire woke up the chain of events finally catching up, Bianca blinked once, twice then looked up from her braced stance to find a stunned H.G walking toward her, her steps fast and urgent.

Bianca rose slowly and shook her head, "H.G?" was all she managed before the other vampire embraced her and captured her lips, the half extended claws burying themselves into her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**3 minutes to sunrise**_

"Bianca! Myka! Oh whatever the hell your name is! The suns coming up, we have to get to shelter' The red-head yelled, her form flitting in and out of the shadows, using her little portals to go faster, she had to catch the sleepwalking vampire before the sun went all KFC on there asses.

The baby vampire ran into another shadow cast wall and popped out onto an office building right next to the huge banking tower.

"Bianca/Myka mash-up! Where the frack are you?" Claudia hollered scanning the surrounding area.

_**1 minute to sunrise**_

"Up here Claude" the redhead heard her sister call down off the big building in front of her.

The vampire jumped into a shadow spot, just a step to her right and was vaulted up into the air, her view of the city much better from her new height. The girl landed and looked over to see H.G and Bianca in stand-off mode…

/

/

"Mmm!" Bianca moaned loudly, her mouth opening just as the 'attacking' vampire slid her tongue out to brush the 'victim's' lips.

_Ok the who… and the what… and the how now?!_

Bianca braced her hands against H.G's chest and shoved, throwing herself out of the older vampires arms, bringing her hand to her lips. "Myka?" H.G whispered in confusion, instinctively groping the air for her lover, her eyes flickering open.

"I'm n-not Myka! I thought w-we established th-this?" Bianca stammered, she had never stammered in her adult life!? Again this raven-haired beauty had rendered her usual snarkiness and implying comments useless, or at least unavailable…

The bewildered vampire drew her stake, sliding it out of its place between her breasts, the move well practiced. The smooth wood was held out like a knife, the younger blood drinker's forearm faced downward with her index finger placed a-top the piece, keeping it steady.

"Myka… My love, I missed you so… very much, please don't reject me… not after so long spent trying to find you' the older vampire still thought she was Myka… She was muttering like a man who had just lost his sight… his light in the darkness.

"How did I get up here? Why were you kissing me?" Bianca rattled off questions, watching the suit clad vampires eyes lose their warm chocolaty quality to freeze up, the colour going from brown to black.

"Is this your idea of a sick joke Bianca?" H.G snarled, crouching slightly, getting ready to spring, "to torture me… hurt me in a way only you can?"

"I'm not her! I'm not Myka!"

"Don't you dare speak her name! You'll never be her, no matter how much you try"

"I'm not trying! Keep your weave on old lady"

"I do not possess a weave!"

"Bianca/Myka mash-up! Where the frack are you?" The pair heard a small voice call up to the building.

With death glares and a fraction more tensing Bianca called "up here Claude".

After a long second a small lithe form shot out of the ground two feet from the fighting pair. "Hey Myka we have to go the sun's literally a minute away, we have to go noww… what's this?" the new member on the subject questioned, her converse stumbling slightly upon landing.

"We are having a small disagreement of sorts" H.G began, holding her hands up in surrender and looked at the baby vampire, "now who are you? And why shouldn't I rip you throat out for disrupting our conversation".

"Whoa… calm down H.G, I'm Claudia a friend of Bianca's or Myka or… I don't know?! I'm just going to call her B.M for now cause I am so fracking lost with this" the girl rushed out of her mouth, inching toward Bianca, her eyes glued to the lethal weapon.

"It's a pleasure to meet one of Myka's friends" H.G grinned slyly and held out her hand, the half extended claws retracting the last bit, leaving a normal soft hand behind. "I'm Helena, but you know that already I've discovered... Pete used to call me H.G, you would have liked him, your still young in age".

As H.G left her hand out Claudia took it, grinning a little at finding another vampire other than Bianca.

The older vampire pulled the baby vampire to her and leapt off the building, plummeting toward the street.

"Cllaauuddiiaaaa!"


End file.
